


Sleepy Mornings

by LemonWicky



Series: Sarren and The Twins Shenanigans [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I REALLY LIKE THIS PAIRING OKAY?, M/M, WAFF, Warm And Fluffy Feelings, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeron and Sarren in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzy/gifts).



> Really, this is getting out of hand and I blame Bizzy.
> 
> THIS BEAUTIFUL ART PIECE IS DONE BY MY BESTEST FRIEND EVER BIZZY

The sun’s first morning light filtered through the partially opened curtains. Aeron grumbled as some stray sunlight hit his face. He wanted a few more minutes of sleep but the light became too unbearable and he finally opened his gray eyes.

He was blessed with the sight of seeing his lover basked in golden red sunlight, his blond hair a brilliant gold. When the rays hit his eyes, his nose scrunched up adorably in agitation and Sarren opened his own eyes. The blue orbs, usually so bright and lively, were muted with sleep, a deep midnight color that took Aeron’s breath away.

The elf gave the human a tired little smile and reached out to stroke Aeron’s cheek. “Good morning.” He whispered.

Aeron was content to stare at Sarren for another moment but then he drew the other close, their naked bodies flush with each other. “Good morning indeed.” He said, kissing Sarren on his soft lips.

Sarren laughed when they parted, nuzzling his lover’s chest. “Is this some sort of human perversion?” He asked teasingly.

The Cousland chuckled, pressing one last kiss on Sarren’s forehead. “Perhaps it is only a perversion for you?”

“Perhaps.” Sarren hummed, his voice soft as sleep was taking him again. Soon, his soft snores the only sound coming from the young Dalish now. Aeron sighed happily and followed his lover into the Fade.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, check out her tumblr, smuteczekbiczo.tumblr.com
> 
> Check out mine too...if you really wanna? 
> 
> lemonwicky.tumblr.com


End file.
